brooklyn_nineninefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rosa Diaz
Rosa Diaz ist ein Detective des NYPD. Persönlichkeit Diaz ist ein taffer, schlauer Detective und löst viele Fälle. Sie wirkt auf die Anderen häufig unterkühlt und abweisend, aber auch leicht aggressiv; viele ihrer Arbeitskollegen haben deshalb sogar Angst vor ihr. Wenn ihre Freunde jedoch ihre Hilfe brauchen steht sie ihnen gerne zur Seite. Da sie sehr verschlossen über ihr Privatleben ist meint sie, dass wahrer Name vielleicht nicht Rosa Diaz sei. Auch ihre Arbeitskollegen dürfen sie nur im äußerst Notfall Zuhause besuchen und das, obwohl sie nah am 99. Revier wohnt. Rosa ist stolze Eigentümerin vieler eigener Waffen und der Überzeugung, dass jede Frau eine Axt haben sollte. Biografie Vor der Polizei war Rosa eine Vorzeigeschülerin an einer kirchlichen Schule und ihre Lieblingslehrerin Mrs. Weeniercool. Ihren Platz an der '' American Ballet Academy'' verlor sie, weil sie die anderen Mädchen verhauen hat. Rosa hatte ein angespanntes Verhältnis zu ihrer Lehrerin Ms. Miriam. Auf der Polizeischule trifft sie ihren späteren Arbeitskollegen Jake Peralta und freundet sich mit ihm an. Diaz' Familie stammt aus Bensonhurst in Brooklyn. Sie hat zwei Schwestern, einen Bruder namens Sam und eine Nichte names Diana. Ihr Vater ist Lehrer. Während ihrer Beziehung mit Marcus glaubt sie für einen Moment, dass sie schwanger sei. Jedoch stellt es sich später als Fehlalarm heraus. Nach ihrer Trennung Date sie kurz einen Mann, der Tom heißt. Später lernt sie Adrian Pimento kennen und lieben. Nach einer kurzen Beziehung verloben sie sich, jedoch kommt es nicht zur Hochzeit. Bald darauf gesteht sie sich und ihren Kollegen ein, dass sie bisexuell ist. Das entsprechende Gespräch mit ihren Eltern verläuft nicht so gut. She is a recipient of the US Flag Bar, N.Y.P.D. Exceptional Merit, and N.Y.P.D. Firearms Proficiency Bar. Staffel 1 folgt... Staffel 2 folgt... Staffel 3 folgt... Staffel 4 folgt... Staffel 5 folgt... Staffel 6 folgt... Aussehen Rosa ist eine junge, attraktive Latina. Ihre lange dunklen Locken trägt sie, außer zum Sport, immer offen. Sie hat braune Augen und in ihrer linken Augenbraue hat Rosa eine Narbe. Ihre Körpersprache wirkt immer stark; sie hält die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und schaut finster. Ihr Kleidungsstil passt zu ihrer geheimnisvollen Persönlichkeit und kennt nur eine Farbe: schwarz. Schwarze Boots, schwarze Hose, schwarzes Shirt und natürlich die schwarze Lederjacke. Rosa trägt eigentlich keinen Schmuck, lediglich eine Uhr am Handgelenk. Ihre Polizeimarke trägt sie am Hosengürtel. Beziehungen Gina Linetti See Rosa-Gina relationship Rosa and Gina have a strange, on and off friendship. Whilst they do get along in some episodes, Rosa has also been shown to mock Gina in several episodes, such as when Gina is afraid that she will die of anthrax. Jake Peralta (siehe Rosa und Jake) Jake und Rosa sind bester Freund, seit sie gemeinsam auf der Polizeischule waren. Sie vertrauen einander sehr und haben einen Pakt geschlossen, um dies zu beweisen - den 1000 Liegestütze-Pakt. Welchen Jake auch im Bezug auf den Pontiac Banditen einlösen musste, da er falsch lag. Jake behauptet, dass er lediglich drei private Sachen über Rosa weiß, obwohl sie ihn als engsten Freund sie. Rosa möchte, dass Jake bei ihrem Outing vor ihren Eltern dabei ist. Amy Santiago See Rosa-Amy Relationship Rosa and Amy have a friendly relationship and seem to be on good terms. In House Mouses Amy helped Rosa get over her fear of donating blood which shows that the two have a friendly and supportive relationship. However the two have shown rivalry such as in the bomb diffusing class and when Rosa gets offered to be the captain in Ropesburg. Charles Boyle See Rosa-Charles Relationship Rosa and Charles previously had an uncomfortable relationship as Charles was in love with Rosa but it is not reciprocated. After Charles and Vivian start dating, Charles and Rosa become friends and Charles no longer has feelings for Rosa. They are shown to be friendly such as in Johnny and Dora, Charles plans a birthday party for Rosa that she likes and she lets him call her 'Ro-Ro'. Ray Holt See Rosa-Holt Relationship Rosa and Holt have a close, impersonal friendship. Both are uncomfortable with personal situations and avoid discussing personal matters. Things become complicated when Rosa begins dating Marcus, Holt's nephew but they manage to avoid discussing personal matters and even manage to help each other which brings them closer. Terry Jeffords See Rosa-Terry Relationship Rosa and Terry have a friendly relationship. They are shown to be working together such as when catching Hitchcock and Scully who are stealing their snacks. Terry is also shown to be helpful to Rosa by teaching her how to be good in court and kinder. Adrian Pimento siehe Rosa und Adrian Rosa and Adrian have a romantic relationship that makes most people, especially Terry at first, feel uncomfortable. In Cheddar, the two are shown to be aggressively flirting and making the entire precinct uncomfortable. The two get engaged but their relationship is halted when Adrian has to fake his own death and leaves. Rosa is shown to be very upset by this but confident in his return. She is also very pleased when he comes back shown by violently making out. Rosa accuses Adrian of cheating on her, but she is wrong. She dumps him a while later. Marcus siehe Rosa und Marcus Rosa und Marcus sind grundverschieden und dennoch haben sie eine Beziehung geführt. Rose ist häufig überfordert über ihre oder seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Hinzu kommt der Fakt, dass Marcus Ray Holts Neffe ist. Schließlich trennt sich Rosa von ihm. Trotz ihrer unterkühlten Art, nimmt die Trennung Rosa sehr mit. Trivia *Der Rollenname sollte eigentlich Megan sein, jedoch wurde er zu Rosa geändert nachdem Beatriz gecastet wurde. *Rosa hat einen guten Modegeschmack. *Rosa mag die Filme Was das Herz begehrt und RoboCop. Jedoch hasst sie Citizen Kane. *Rosa nutzt einen Bolzenschneider, um Schmuck herzustellen. *Rosa wirkt düster und distanziert, jedoch kümmert sie sich sehr um ihre Freunde. *Rosa hatte noch nie Suppe. *Rosas ersten Worte war "Da-Da". *Rosa macht Yoga, um sich zu konzentrieren. Sie kann einen Handstand. *Rosa war Turnerin und ist sehr flexibel. *Rosa war auf einer Ballettschule. *Rosa sagte, dass sie nach dem Besuch von Amy ihre Wohnung gekündigt hat und umgezogen ist. *Rosa wohnt in einem Apartment mit der Nr. 410. Ihren Nachbar hat sie sich als Emily Goldfinch vorgestellt, die immer lächelt und gesprächig ist. Emily Persönlichkeit entspricht dem kompletten Gegenteil von Rosa. Ihre Post wird an ein Postfach in Queens gesendet. Beiläufig sagt sie, dass ihre Kollegen davon ausgehen, dass sie Rosa Diaz heiße. **Sehr wahrscheinlich ist diese Wohnung nicht mehr ihr Zuhause. Denn nach dem Verhör von . zerstört sie ihre Wohnung. *Rosa ist ein Fan der Regisseurin Nancy Meyers. *Rosa scheint von Ginas Verhandlungsstrategien begeistert zu sein. *Rosa schaut/e Gilmore Girls und wollte das Lorelai Gilmore glücklich ist. *Rosa redet im Schlaf. *Rosa hatte früher eine pinke Strähne in den Haaren. *Rosa ist bisexual. *Rosas Vater nennt sie Mija (Mi hija), was meine Tochter auf Spanisch bedeutet. *Rosa erwähnte, dass sie vor ihrer Arbeit bei der Polizei, die Medizinschule für 3 Jahre besucht hat. Ebenso hat sie die Wirtschaftsschule besucht und einen Pilotenschein gemacht. *Rosa sprich, neben Englisch, auch Spanisch. *Rosas Lieblingspolizeisendung ist die fiktionale Sendung Serve and Protect. Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 3 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 4 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 6 (Charakter) Kategorie:Detective